Reunion
by Lily Red Dragon
Summary: Fic based on Dashinicecream young adult!AU Yang and Blake see each other after Yang had vanished for five months and there's a story behind her disappearence.


_"You're picture perfect blue_  
><em>Sunbathing under moon<em>  
><em>Stars shining as your bones illuminate<em>  
><em>First kiss just like a drug<em>  
><em>Under your influence<em>  
><em>You take me over you're the magic in my veins<em>  
><em>This must be love..."<em>

"Seriously, Yang? A love song?"

Blake was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed and a smirk on her face. She had just finished preparing – under the headmistress' orders - some traps in the Emerald Forest, some _really_ nasty traps. She was almost sorry for the poor students who would've had to go through that little hell. But orders are orders, especially if they come from a Schnee.

"Oh, hello kitty" Yang said smiling. She was sitting on the teacher's desk with her legs crossed in an extremely feminine manner, hands flat on the desk's surface. "And, why, can't I sing a love song?" she added arching a brow.

Blake giggled and shook her head: she still was the same Yang she'd met during their initiation, five years ago.

"Not that you can't, but I'd like to know who is it for" Blake replied nearing the other girl.

"It's a secret~" As the blonde said this, Blake saw a hint of malice appear in Yang's eyes.

"You're not going to tell me?" Blake replied, stopping right in front of her former partner.

"Nope" Yang said grabbing the raven-haired girl by the hips and hugging her. "I missed you so much."

"Me too, Yang, me too…" Blake said in a whisper, stroking that bush of golden hair. Yang raised her head to look Blake in the eyes.

"Where were you? Not a call, not a letter, not a message, _nothing for five months!" _There wasn't anger in those golden eyes, only sorrow and worry. Maybe just a tiny bit of relief. And Blake was indeed relived: her best friend was gone for quite a while and, even if she knew Yang was strong, she was worried she'd never come back. Definitely something she couldn't bear.

"I'm sorry Blake. The thing is I was on this mission and… _things_ happened…" she said, shyly burying her face in Blake's chest, a rather unusual shade of pink on her cheeks.

"What kind of things, if I may ask?" the Faunus girl asked skeptically. She just couldn't comprehend Yang's behavior.

"You may not ask" she replied, her voice muffled. This wasn't something the golden haired girl would do, definitely not: she was strong, self-confident, witty, a brat and a womanizer, but she wasn't _shy._

"Yang, what did you do this time?" Blake pleaded. Now, she was starting to worry! Over the years she had learned not to be surprised anymore when Yang would tell her of one of her adventures: she'd set afire an inn, she'd destroyed a factory, she'd beaten up thirty people just because a guy dared touch her hair. She was a tornado of arrogance, sexiness and uncontrolled emotions.

"… tia… nie … we… sort… did… thing…"

"Yang, please, speak properly! I can't hear you if you stay like this!" Blake exclaimed, lightly tapping the head of the other girl.

Yang took a deep breath, then she raised her head to discover a brightly red color painted on both her face and neck.

"Miltiaandmelanieandididthethingimsorry!" she said hastily.

"Wait, wait, wait! What the heck did you just say? Slow down, please." What the hell had happened to Yang to make her so… So what? Blake didn't really have a word to describe her former partner in that moment.

"Miltia and Melanie… and I did… t-the t-thing…" she hung her head, fists clenched and eyes shut, in fear of Blake's reaction. Would she be mad at her? Would she despise her?

Yang was stuttering and hesitating? Just, how?

"Sorry, but I think I misheard, could you please repeat?" the raven haired girl asked, a disbelieving expression barely forming on her face. Yang couldn't have done it, right? _Right?_

"We had sex."

Wrong.

Blake frowned, agape, then she facepalmed.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang…" she whined.

The blonde's head shot up. "What!? I was drunk! I didn't know what I was doing. It was an accident! An accident!"

"You don't just fall in someone's bed and have sex with them, that's not really a good point."

Blake wasn't jealous, but it worried her that her friend could get hurt or hurt someone with her reckless behavior.

"But what else could I do? We were there, they were flirting with me… you know me!" Yang was almost desperate: she'd done it without thinking the latest bit and she'd found herself stark naked in the twins' bed, with both Miltiades and Melanie hugging her.

"I recognize the fact that you were drunk, but… the both of them!? What the fuck Yang!" Blake never swore, either she was really upset or really mad. This time it could've been both.

"But they said they do everything together and it was ok with me…" Yang said trying to justify herself. "It would still be…" she added under her breath.

"Remember me why we're friends, please, I seem to be forgetful!" Now Blake was pissed off, she'd certainly herd the blonde's last sentence.

"Because I'm cute, fantastic and hella hot?" she asked grinning.

So Yang hadn't completely lost her cheerfulness. That earned her a smack on her head.

Blake sighed. "What do you plan on doing? It was a one-night stand or…" she trailed off.

"To be honest we're a… Can we really be considered a couple?" Yang asked, a confused expression on her face.

"It's called a polygamous relationship, but rather, weren't you and Velvet dating?" So she really had missed something important in those past five months.

"Eh, we kind of… broke up…" Yang replied scratching the back of her head, embarrassed.

"Why? You seemed to have a chemistry. Am I wrong?"

"We had it, in the first period. But then I was always out for work and I suppose something just fell apart. The last time I saw her was three months ago: she was kissing Coco in a pub. She seemed to enjoy it, so I just left."

Blake didn't know how to reply. That must've been a terrible situation for the blonde, and it shocked her that both Velvet and Coco had so little consideration of Yang's feelings.

Yang continued. "After that I got drunk so many times that I lost count. Fortunately or unfortunately, I don't really know, last time I was at Junior's and the twins were there. You can't even imagine, Blake, how much I've loved them that night and how much I still do. They became something like… my everything, I can't even describe it. It's so overwhelming. I fell for them like a fool."

So she was serious. Yang was smiling like a child would do in front of a very welcome and unexpected present. Blake totally understood that feeling, because Weiss made her feel the same way: happy just at the thought of her, even happier in her presence. After quite a while of dating the Heiress, she had became her everything and every minute of their lives was based off one another. Happiness and completeness were the only words capable of describing that more than strong feeling, that pound in her heart she received every time Weiss showed up.

"Yang, if you love them, I won't judge you, it is not my right nor my duty. Your life is yours and yours alone, you can do everything you want. But under certain limits." she added in a quieter voice. "However, I ask you one thing. Please, please don't get hurt. I couldn't stand to see you hurt again. Be careful with feelings and stuff, ok?" she smiled at Yang, who was bearing an unbelieving smile. She jumped up.

"THANK YOU!" Yang locked her arms around Blake's shoulders, burying her face in the crook of her neck.

They stayed like that for what seemed an eternity, one in the arms of the other, sharing a warmth forgotten much time ago. They had a little something no one else had, not as lovers, but as "friendly soul-mates".

"So do you wanna see your sister, or are we going to stay here forever?"

Yang looked Blake in the eyes, clearly confused. "Ruby's here?"

"Yes, she said she wanted to pay us a visit and she should have arrived by now." the raven haired girl replied in a sweet tone.

"Then here we go!" Yang exclaimed running towards the door, followed by a much calmer Blake who was giggling at her best friend's behavior. Nothing had change in those months, nothing at all.


End file.
